


my head is a jungle (i've been achin' for you)

by lenaforever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaforever/pseuds/lenaforever
Summary: lena luthor masturbating in her very successful company's office while everyone's gone home is just unimaginable, right? 
or
kara's self control is shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont go here, but i am in love with lena luthor
> 
> enjoy, i listened to jungle by emma louise while writing this 
> 
> this is also a bit unedited so pls
> 
> also i use italics so much but they convey desperation so well and i love them so i apologize ahead of time

It had been such an uneventful Friday night; with Alex and Winn working late Kara had been alone, watching Hell's Kitchen while eating a sandwich, enjoying a night off of Supergirl duties. But it had been so boring that she had grown restless, opting instead for a quick fly around the city.

 

She dresses in her Supergirl attire just in case anyone spots an identifiable flying object in the sky. She snickers to herself at the thought. 

 

National City from above can be so calming when she isn't racing through the sky away from someone, or some _thing_ that wants to kill her. 

 

She finds herself flying to the L-Corp tower, seeing the lights on in Lena's office. Kara smiles at the thought of Lena working late and dedicating herself to her company. It had been about a week or so since they'd last talked, and she makes a mental note to drop by in a few days. She likes the thought of Lena being her friend. She's so warm and genuine, and her smile really conveys that. In fact, she has such a nice way of looking at people and making them feel welcome; Kara thinks it's probably the way her eyes crease when she smiles. 

 

She lands on the top of the building, looking at the other ones surrounding her. A sense of calm washes over her, and she smiles as she tunes into the sounds around her. She can hear a woman laughing at a tv, a few children playing with some toys and using different voices to act them (her grin really widens at hearing that), two men talking about how the new brand of chocolate milk  _really_ gets them going, and then-- oh, and some kissing ensues after that, and Kara quickly focuses on something else. A woman singing while doing what sounds like typing on a computer gets almost violently interrupted by a gentle moan, and Kara's eyebrows furrow. Heavy breathing suddenly fills Kara's ears, and she wonders if it's the same woman doing that, or-- 

 

Okay, nope, this is an entirely other person, and Kara realizes she's definitely listening to someone getting off. 

 

She tries her hardest to focus on something else because  _wow,_ this person is really close and it's distracting, and--

 

As hard as she tries, she can't focus on something else.  _Damn hormones._ Kara practically begs herself, trying her best to focus back on the woman singing Mariah Carey while on her laptop, but she just  _can't,_ and she feels like such a pervert. 

 

Technically, she doesn't exactly know who this person is, and she isn't using her supervision, so she can't see them at all; that makes her feel somewhat better. She still feels like a teenager who can't control their sexual feelings, though. 

 

The woman's pitch suddenly rises, her moans getting breathier and Kara knows she's close.

 

Oh, Rao, she can't do this, she can't listen to this woman have an orgasm--

 

And yet, her hearing betrays her and she can't direct her focus literally  _anywhere_ else, no matter how hard she really tries. She can't even deny that she isn't turned on, or that that's the reason she can't focus on something else. 

 

Her hearing picks up on quiet words, rhythmic and feverishly whispering, "Pleasecomeon, comeoncomeoncomeon, _please, I'm so--"_  

 

Kara briefly ponders sitting down before her knees actually give out. The thought of being rendered incapable of using her own legs,  _Supergirl being unable to stand up,_ on the top of Lena Luthor's tower is just ridiculous.

 

Wait.

 

Lena Luthor's tower.

 

Kara's eyes shoot open and she almost pales.

 

_What if--_

 

No. It's almost impossible, right? Lena would never-- well, it's perfectly normal to masturbate, of course it is, but _Lena Luthor_ masturbating in her very successful company's office while everyone's gone home is just unimaginable,  _right?_

 

The words 'Lena Luthor' and 'masturbating' being used in the same sentence makes Kara's stomach do a deep flop, and she feels like she's just dived off of the tower and flown right into the street. 

 

But what if it  _is_ Lena? 

 

Kara tries to identify the voice, but it's a bit hard when all the person is doing is gasping. Kara's eyes widen when she begins to mumble more barely coherent words, "yesyesyesyesyes  _yes_ come  _on,"_ she groans, extending the last word and Kara knows now that it can't be anyone but Lena. She sounds extremely close, and that's most likely her voice. Or maybe Kara's just trying to convince herself and hoping really hard.

 

Which brings her to her next realization: she's spending this fine Friday evening listening to Lena masturbate. How is she going to tell Alex how she spent her Friday night? Scratch that, how is she going to hide this from Alex, because Alex can  _never_ _know._

 

It's taking her really long to reach her climax, Kara suddenly thinks, and maybe she's just too stressed. She's read that sometimes it's hard to orgasm when you're stressed. Maybe so- Lena keeps sighing really deeply after her mumbling stops, so Kara figures that's probably what's happening. 

 

Suddenly, she gets an idea. Granted, it's a really stupid idea, but- desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Maybe. But she thinks it's worth a try, so she digs for her cell phone and sees Lena's contact staring back up at her in the dark. Can she really pull this off? She's awkward, shy, and she rambles a lot. Rambling doesn't exactly make for a great turn on.

 

But Supergirl doesn't do any of those things. Not usually, anyway.

 

She bites her lip and thinks: well, what much does she have to lose? 

 

She enters the short extension to make her unknown to Lena's phone, reenters Lena's number and presses 'call', holding her slightly shaking hand up to her ear. Besides, this either confirms or denies if that's really Lena that she's hearing. 

 

Her superhearing picks up on a sudden loud gasp and frantic shuffling before she hears a phone ringing in the near distance. _Oh, Rao._  Kara's heart thumps louder in her chest at the sound. 

 

She hears a shaky exhale before the ringing ends in her ear, and Kara gulps. She's so anxious her palms are sweating and they're making it a little difficult to hold her phone properly.

 

"Hello?" a disheveled Lena answers, and Kara lets out a long, quiet breath.

 

"Hi," she says.

 

"Who is this?" 

 

Kara digs her fingernails into her palm.

 

"Supergirl."

 

"Supergirl? Why are you calling me at this hour?" Lena pauses before sounding a bit nervous. "Did something happen?"

 

"No, no, nothing like that," Kara replies, trying to swallow, even though her mouth is suddenly so dry she can barely talk. "I was just, um, wondering if I could tell you a story."

 

There's a short pause before Lena answers, and Kara can't make out her tone. "Well, sure, I can't see why not."

 

She closes her eyes and purses her lips before continuing. "So I was just flying around tonight, watching the city as usual, you know. Like I do."

 

"I assume so." She sounds a bit amused, now. 

 

"Well, sometimes I like to use my superhearing--" at this, she hears Lena's short intake of breath "--and listen to see if there's anybody in trouble, or maybe if there's some children playing, it's really cute to listen to, or to some people talking to their pets or to the grocer, things like that, because it's nice to hear mundane things sometimes in a day of fighting evil and all that, and, well, I heard you."

 

Kara finally opens her eyes, and it feels like two minutes have passed since Lena speaks.

 

"So you were listening to me masturbate?"

 

Kara's stomach drops at the word coming from her mouth. She can't even answer. She's  _Supergirl,_ and she still can't even answer. 

 

"You were listening to me fuck myself?"

 

Okay, Lena's either really mad, or really  _not,_ and Kara's terrified; her heart is pounding something fierce into her rib cage, it's probably bruising it even though it's physically impossible, and Kara's freaking terrified. 

 

"Do you usually listen to people get themselves off, or am I an exception?"

 

"No, no, it wasn't like that, it was an accident, and I just--"

 

"An accident? So you accidentally kept listening even after figuring out what I was doing? I'm not an expert on how your hearing works, Supergirl, but I'm positively sure you have more willpower than a hormonal adolescent."

 

Rao, this really does sound bad. 

 

"Well, I really did try my hardest to tune you out, but the thing is..." Kara closes her eyes again, as tight as she can. Even over the phone this is hard. "I couldn't stop," she whispers. Rao, why is she even doing this? What compelled her to do this, and why--

 

"You couldn't?" 

 

Kara's eyes open at Lena's tone; it's heavy, like 'her eyes are lidded and she's biting her lip while speaking' heavy.

 

"No," she finds herself answering. 

 

"I'm flattered, Supergirl," Lena whispers. 

 

"I just, I noticed you couldn't-"

 

"-finish?" Lena interrupts, and Kara almost nods. 

 

"Yeah," she replies dumbly. 

 

"Would you like to help me?"

 

Kara almost drops her phone. She rubs her hand against her stomach to try and wipe the sweat off, and swaps her phone to do the same thing with her other hand.

 

"I can try," she rasps, and Lena laughs, a deep, breathy laugh that drags on. 

 

"Let me get into position then, and paint the scene for you, hmm? I'm assuming you can't see through walls, right?" 

 

Kara coughs, not wanting to unveil the full ability of her powers, and Lena just chuckles. 

 

"Alright then, I'll provide the details." She waits a few seconds before continuing, "I'm on my desk chair, and even though it's uncomfortable, my head is thrown back over the edge," she begins, and oh  _Rao,_ they're really doing this. "I'm wearing a tight skirt, just so you know, so it's quite easy to just reach under." Kara bites her lip. "Will you be using your superhearing for this?"

 

Kara barely registers the fact that she actually has to respond, and quickly blurts out, "no, I won't." She adds, a bit more quieter, "I can't focus on anything but you through the phone now."

 

"Okay. I'm also wearing a tight, white blouse, but it's hard to arch my back, so I think I'll just unbutton it."

 

Kara almost groans, and she rolls her eyes at her own self control. She really is like a teenager. 

 

"There, now I'll just reach down, and..." Lena stops for a second before dropping the volume of her voice, "God, Supergirl, I'm so wet."

 

Kara almost doubles over. 

 

"My panties are ruined," she whines, like it wasn't her own fault, "it's too bad. They're so nice; a dark red thong like this could be used so well." 

 

"Oh Rao," Kara mumbles under her breath, but if Lena hears, she doesn't react. 

 

"Oh God, I'm already so close. I'm so close, so close, so close--" She moans now, her panting filling Kara's ears and suddenly, Lena groans. "You want to know why I can't cum, Supergirl?" she breathes. She doesn't give Kara a chance to speak. "So much going  _on_ these days- work, family, friends. I can't focus, it's killing me."

 

"I can help," Kara finds herself saying, "I can help. Just let me." Her brain clearly is too hazy to work properly, it seems. 

 

"Oh, is that so? Then help me," she groans, her voice low. 

 

"With my words?"

 

"Do you want to come down here and fuck me like a good girl? Like how I deserve to be fucked?"

 

Kara bites her lip, running a hand through her hair before grabbing a handful at the roots and gripping. 

 

"Yes, I can do that, I can help the best I can--"

 

"Say it."

 

"Excuse me?" she squeaks. 

 

"Tell me how much you want to fuck me, Supergirl. Tell me I need to be fucked so hard, so deep."

 

Kara can barely think straight, and normally she'd laugh at the pun, but honestly her mind is a puddle at the moment, and she can't think past the ache between her legs. 

 

"You've been a bad girl, Lena."

 

Lena immediately moans, her breathing already heavier than it was a few seconds ago. 

 

"So, sobad, and you need to be, _fucked,_  by a superhero in order to be, um-"

 

"Punished? I need to be punished?" she says, completely out of breath. 

 

"Yes, you need to be  _punished_ Lena, by _me_ _,_  and I'll fuck you so good you'll be able to orgasm."

 

"I need to  _cum,_ Supergirl, let me cum," she whimpers, her voice high and doing terrible, terrible things to Kara's ache. 

 

"I'll only let you cum if you can last a good spanking, because you've been such a bad girl, Lena Luthor."

 

"Oh my god," Lena gasps, and Kara pulls at her hair. "Ohmygodohmygodohmy-- I'm cumming," her voice rising a few octaves, "I'm cumming, uh-huh, fuck me,  _baby,_  yes, justlikethatjustlikethatjustlikethat,  _exactly_ like that, I'm--" A strangled gasp fills the line, and then a loud sob before she groans. She's probably sensitive because she whimpers a little before Kara can only hear her heavy breathing. 

 

Kara's trying her very best to regulate her own breathing, and her toes are digging into the bottom of her shoes in the effort. 

 

_"God,"_ Lena groans. "I haven't cum that hard in a long time." She laughs, to herself it seems, "and to Supergirl, no less. A super orgasm for a super girl."

 

Kara relaxes her fist (since when did she even clench it that hard anyway?), controlling her deep exhale away from the phone's mic.

 

"Supergirl? Don't tell me you ditched a girl before hearing the end result? I hope you didn't have to do the fly of shame, if that even works for phone sex."

 

_Phone sex._ _That's what that was. They had sex. Over the phone. Sex._

 

"Well, if you're still there, I'd like to thank you for the orgasm. It was, shall I say, well appreciated." She pauses, before sounding a little shy, "I hope we talk again soon." 

 

The phone clicks off, and Kara hears the hangup dial playing in her ear. 

 

So, that just happened. 

 

She tries her best to wobble to the edge of the building to jump off of it. As she's flying off, she glances back and sees Lena through the window behind her desk.

 

She's smiling behind her hand, and she's staring down at her phone. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i couldnt stop thinking about this


End file.
